


Perfect for the role

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Computer Whizz Kenny, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Assistant Marty, Slow Burn, fair warning for cliche & cheese ahead, manny - Freeform, the Bucks are the Bucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Kenny's new personal executive assistant Marty revamps more than just his filing system.





	Perfect for the role

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being horribly self indulgent again, encouraged in no small part by dearest bingbinghau.
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by the sight of beautiful Marty all suited & booted and the contrast he makes to Kenny, king of casuals.

Marty checked his reflection in the mirror one final time as the number on the floor indicator climbed ever closer to his destination. Fergal had warned him that these lads were perhaps a little more relaxed about things than what he was used to, but as far as Marty was concerned that meant nothing today. It was his first day on the job so that meant making a good first impression, and if his past experience had taught him anything, the key to making a good first impression was looking the part.

He straightened his collar and smoothed a hand over his neat beard as the elevator came to a halt.

Showtime.

The doors opened onto a bright, but empty reception area, a metallic sign on the wall behind the unmanned desk welcoming visitors to 1Wing Interactive. He checked his watch, a hint of a frown marring his features as he realised that he was well within the accepted parameters of being 'on time' for his ten o'clock meeting, neither late nor excessively early, yet no one was present to greet him.

Hooking the handle of his umbrella over his arm, Marty approached the desk, only spotting the button and sign inviting him to push for attention embedded into the surface when he was up close. He pressed the button and waited.

Barely a minute passed before the glass door to the right of the reception desk opened and a smiling dark haired man appeared, hand outstretched in greeting as he rushed over to Marty. Fergal hadn't been exaggerating then, these people were far more casual than he had known before. The man approaching Marty looked like an overgrown teenager in his graphic print t-shirt and jeans, only his truly impressive mutton chops giving any clue that he might be older.

"Hi! You must be Martin! I'm Matt. You found us ok then?"

Marty shook the hand offered to him. "Hello. Yes, no trouble."

"Good...good...well come on through then and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew such as it is at the minute."

Matt led Marty back the way he came into a sunny open plan office space. Another equally casually attired man occupied an array of desks near what looked like a small kitchen, but aside from that, most of the main space seemed empty. A series of doors down one side of the room led to what Marty presumed were private offices or meeting rooms.

"Hey Matt...is this him?" The other man set down the mug he was holding and wove his way between the desks to join them.

"Yep. Martin, meet Nick. Nick...Martin."

"Marty will do fine, nice to meet you."

Shaking the new hand offered to him, Marty took a moment to notice that the sartorial choices of the two weren't the only thing they seemed to have in common.

Matt noticed. "We're brothers."

"I'm mainly marketing and media, Matt's the office manager and glamorous receptionist."

 "I've been filling in as glamorous personal assistant too, but you're here now.”

Marty smiled politely again, a little unsure of exactly how else to respond to the unrelenting cheeriness of the brothers. Fergal's warnings about how relaxed the 1Wing team was clearly had been intended to extend to more than just their dress code. Marty felt more like he was catching up with two old school friends he had bumped into while out shopping than receiving some sort of first day 'welcome to the company' induction.

After the shaky start of the empty reception desk, it was a very good sign. With a bit of luck, the gentleman he would be acting as assistant to would approve his appointment to the role, and be just as pleasant and welcoming as Matt and Nick had been so far.

It had struck Marty as a little strange that Fergal's company had handled the entirety of the recruitment process from start to finish. He hadn't even had so much as a telephone meeting with his potential employer, though Fergal had assured him that the position was legit, and that their apparent lack of interest should in no way be interpreted as any sort of carelessness about who would join their team. The criteria they had provided was exacting and Marty more than met every one of their requirements. The fact that Matt and Nick both were acting as though his definite appointment was an absolute done deal was gratifyingly reassuring.

Glancing around, it seemed to Marty that though well furnished, the office was a little sparse when it came to people. Other than himself and the two brothers, it appeared to be deserted.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is everyone? It's not only the pair of you surely?"

"Oh no, no, not just us," Nick answered. "We only moved in here last week, there's a few guys still working from home while we finish getting it all set up properly and we're taking on a couple new engineers in the next few weeks. We'll be filling up before you know it."

From his diligent research, Marty knew that the company had recently received a massive cash injection from an investor. No doubt that had fuelled the expansion into this new office space and driven the hiring of more staff. It was most likely the reason too for Marty's own appointment. A sleeker, more professional outfit needed a sleeker, more professional boss and every sleek, professional boss needed a sleek, professional personal assistant making sure everything ran smoothly.

It was no vanity at all for Marty to acknowledge that few were sleeker or more professional than him.

"And what about...my boss? Is he in?"

Marty still wasn't convinced that the man's surname was real, even though his preparatory reading had indicated that it was in fact genuine, changed by deed poll at eighteen. It didn't feel right referring to the man by his first name yet either, at least not until he had at least been introduced.

"Yep, he's waiting for you in his office. Follow me." Matt indicated the direction with a bob of his head.

Mildly surprised, given how relaxed everything was, to hear that his employer was actually there, Marty followed. He noted with approval that Matt appeared to be leading him to the farthest office from the main entrance. At least they had followed the rules this time. Call him old fashioned, but Marty was a firm believer that to reach the ruler of the kingdom, a visitor first had to journey through their whole domain.

Matt led Marty through a comfortably sized anteroom that he presumed would be his workspace. Although the concept was formal, the furnishings and decor were stylish and modern, matching the main open plan floor. The walls separating the space from the main office and from the private office were both glass, frosted and bisected by a set of double doors in the case of the latter, allowing plenty of light to flow into the area. Pausing at the doors for a second, Matt knocked once, then entered.

Marty followed him into a substantial, though sparsely decorated office, dominated by a modern, dark wood L-shaped desk arrangement in front of the large windows. The side leg of the L was covered in an array of monitors and keyboards that looked to him like something from NASA mission control, the section facing them appeared to be set up a little more traditionally, with everything Marty would have expected to see in an executive's office. Except for the executive himself.

Matt cleared his throat theatrically and knocked loudly on the open door once more.

A hand appeared, setting a spool of what looked like some manner of cable on the desktop, followed swiftly by the hand's owner rising up from behind the desk like a scruffy Venus emerging from the waves, all wild curls and broad shoulders backlit by the light pouring through the window.

The man stepped out from behind the desk and crossed to where Matt and Marty stood. Marty was shocked to see that he was even more casually attired than either of the men he had already met, pairing his comfortable looking t shirt with an equally comfortable, but in no way business-like, pair of soft cutoff sweatpant shorts. Any thoughts that this might just be the tech guy were swiftly swept aside when Matt clapped the man on the shoulder and spoke.

"Hey man, your new assistant is here...Kenny Omega, please meet Marty Scurll. Marty, meet Kenny...our glorious leader and your new boss."


End file.
